Unknown'
by DiggaDigga
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to the other 720 students at Hogwarts? Watch as an 'unknown' tells her story. (summary by:hpcharmed obsesed(read my stories!))
1. Introductions

a/n- JK Rowling said in some interview that there were about 1,000 students. Now I put this together in my head and it didn't make any sense. I, being the nerdy person I am figured out that here are about 280 students that we know of. No, I did not count every name. I am not THAT nerdy. I did this: We know of 5 male Gryffindors and 3 female Gryffindors in Harry's year. I round that to 10 because I feel like it. Then I assume that each house has about the same amount because that is about how many there are in Slytherin to. So we are up to 40 a year. That's 280 because there is 7 years. Now to me, I figure there must be more kids that we do not know about. Therefore this story came to life.  
  
Please read my other story Ginevera Weasley and the ReSeer Quill The Unknowns  
  
Hi, my name is Jessica. I am in 6th year, and am in Gryffindor! My dormitory is the 4th one to the left. Not that you really care. I am what is called an 'unknown'. All my friends are 'unknowns' too. Not that you would no any of them. You people reading this know all about the 'golden trio'. Basically, they decide who is worthy enough to be a 'known'. I have watched many 'unknowns' struggle to become a 'known'. It hardly ever happens. It's pathetic really. The whole business. I mean, take some of my 'unknown' friends. Stephanie. She likes Harry. A lot. But, it was decided to let Ginevera Weasley crush on him. Stephanie at least had a personality all 6 years we have been here. Little Miss Ginevera has been here 5 years and has only had a personality 2 of them. Then there is Nicole. She is super smart. She got 150% on her end of the year test in charms first year. She still gets great grades; she even uses her time turner to fix all sorts of happenings. I mean, she has saved major misfortunes from happening. What does she get? Nothing. Maybe a few points discreetly added over time, but she never gets recognition, or anything descent. I have watched so many people around me succeed for nothing. I have even seen many struggle for acceptance among the 'known'. It's sad when I think about the options many people around me consider. My dead end route; most of their dead end routes. Now, many of you are probably wondering what I mean by 'most' of their dead end routes. I won't lie to you. It is very possible to become a 'known'. In fact a couple every year cross over that line. That is why so many people struggle to become 'known'. Hermione Granger, if you will believe it, was at first an 'unknown'. Most muggle-borns do start off that way. Anyways, her story is one that shows how scheming she truly is. She was one of the people who will do anything to become 'known'. Okay, so it happened when she was eleven. She wasn't as desperate as some of the girls now who throw themselves at even Neville to become 'known' Cough Heather Cough. Back to my story. She was scared. She was thrown into some new world and forced to become an 'unknown'. That did not sit well with her. So she makes Ron make her cry, as she was scared to do around Harry. Whom she was well aware called the shots. She was also well aware of Quirrel's plan to bring a troll into the castle. Everyone who was an 'unknown' knew that. After the boys rescued her, she agreed to take the blame. A small price for getting in the inner circle of the 'knowns'. That's the last we saw of her. 'Knowns' just don't talk to 'unknowns' much. Especially if they just crossed over and need to keep their position. Now my friend, Stephanie, she'd do almost anything to become a 'known'. We went over a list of the boys that she could date that she might actually have a chance with. Since we started this-it's for her remember, NOT for me-, Neville Longbottem has been on the top of the list. Lately though, he has been interested in Luna. Why are all these girls in 5th year stealing our men!!! I mean my friend Stephanie's men. Hehehe... Then we go to Dean and Seamus, but they go with Lavender and Parvati (a/n-ok I know that some of the ships might be a little on the I-don't-know-what-to-do-with-these- characters-lets-put-them-together-ness but who cares). Then there is the problem that we are not purebloods, so that scratches off any Slytherin that is ever a 'known'. Finally we consider the scarcely 'known' like Justin Finch-Fletchley but they are often way too scared to fall back into the 'unknown' world to date someone like us. Anywho, we'd just become 'the girlfriend'.  
  
How do you guys like the story so far? I know that this chapter sux, but it's just for introduction to the 'unknown' world. Next chapter will have adventures she and her friends have gotten in over the years. 


	2. Sorting

A/N- Firstly, thanks to all my reviewers. I am sooo excited. Last chapter I got 4 reviews!! 2 of which **not** from my friends. Remember- if you give me a story and author in your review I will advertise it in my next chapter. Sorry for the wait, oh and check out my other story!!!

_Italics are flashbacks but narrated by Jessica_

Hi, It's Jessica again. Just wanted to clear up a fact about my friend Steph, she is over Harry now. She used to like Harry a lot, but doesn't anymore. Ginevera, on the other hand, would still dump any guy she is dating for Harry. She is not truly over him.

It started when I was a first year. My parents had both been sorted into Ravenclaw and had a great dislike for Slytherins. They had both shared the 'unknown' life and wanted, wholly, for me to have a chance at being a 'known'. They told me that my best chance was to be sorted into Gryffindor. Doubt that they realized that there were so many 'known' families to compete with in Gryffindor. Anywho, I was shown how hard it would be to become a 'known' during the sorting ceremony.

_I was nervous. Trying to remember what my mother told me about the sorting. 'It was not a test of anything. All you had to do was try on the hat.' Was what she had said. This I doubted was true for all. My parents **were** 'unknown'. I saw people who had 'known' parents. They were saying how they were told that they had to wrestle trolls. Some had to take a complicated test of spells. Others were saying how the hat sometimes told students to go home. That would probably be me. The school probably decided that it only wanted 'knowns' and would decide that I had no chance of becoming a 'known'. It would just send me home. I was broken out of my worries when Professor McGonagall called Harry Potter up. There was a soft glow surrounding his body, and if you watched closely, something in that glow said 'this is the special boy'. I realized that to have a good chance of becoming 'known', that I had to be in this boy's house. So when my name was called, I stepped up to the hat, I was nervous, yet confident of what I had to do._

_The hat told me that I would do great in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Stubbornly I insisted in being in Gryffindor. The hat was insisting that I would be best in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I told the hat then and there that…_

_"I will be in Gryffindor, whether you sort me there or not!!" I mentally screamed. The hat could tell that I was serious, as the hat could read my mind. It said that that was a cunning, yet brave, act. Seeing as I definitely do not belong in Slytherin, the hat gave into my wishes of being in Gryffindor._

_I walked calmly to the table and tried to spot the raven-haired boy that I saw earlier. I spotted him, although it would have been hard to miss as the glow had not yet faded away. There was an empty seat next to him. I tried to sit down, but just as I started, Chuckie, a boy with no notable features, stopped me._

_"You sit here" Chuckie said, pointing to a seat away from the glowing boy. I tried to stand up to the boy, but Weasley had been sorted into Gryffindor, and he took the seat. There was no choice but to sit down next to Stephanie and Will. My future 'unknown' friends._

That was my first disappointment. Not that Steph and Will are not good friends. They are. It's just, if I think back to that experience, if I had gotten to sit next to Harry, I would have been 'known'. Many people don't realize how the 'unknown' life works. They don't really understand it. I mean, they think it is like a choice. I have heard someone say 'It's just that they have different friends'. Those people don't understand. We go to the same classes as the 'knowns', and share the same common room. They should at least notice us. It's incredible what lengths they go to, to ignore us. Nikki once shared a detention with Harry. They had to scrape beetlejuice from the desks in Snape's classroom. According to Nikki, she talked to him. She told extravagant tales. She yelled. She hummed. She sang. And not once did he look up from the beetlejuice he was cleaning.

I guess the 'unknown' life is okay. We are much more observant than ordinary Wizarding folk. If you are not overly-obsessed with becoming 'known', life is a lot less stressful. Take Marcus Flint, he failed a whole grade, but, as he is barely a 'known', most overlook over it. You are not overly concerned with house points as you are destined to not gain many. And if you lose a lot of house points, no one notices. You are able to miss classes, and you have a special bond with your friends. Every 'unknown' has the goal of becoming 'known'. Many dismiss it, or have given up on the idea, but it is still a goal. That is one of the reasons why the 'unknown' students bond much better than the 'known' ones.


	3. Enshandu is coming up!

A/N—Sorry this took so long. If you haven't abandones my story, as most of you probably did, I am really very sorry. Just my life is busy and I barely have time to relax, let alone continue writing my story regularly. I'll try to post another chapter during winter break, I really wish I could post more often, but I cant, and I cant promise to be more frequent in the future. That aside, I wrote this late at night, its really preparing for next chapter that will be out who knowa when, but the next chapter will be amazing and describe all about the Eshandu festival in great detail!!!!!

Well, so today in class, he looked my way. Yes that's right, Harry James Potter looked at me in potions, he then quickly looked away, but I could have sworn he acknowledged me! I am so happy! Maybe my dream of becoming a known is not too far off. Espeacially since Ron and Hermione are increasingly working together, and Neville has exploded too many cauldrons, singeing Harry's perfect eyebrows.

No, I cannot think like that. I mean, he looked away immediately, plus, it wouldn't help if he even did see me. It wouldn't really change how he sees me as a person, and thus wouldn't change my status. I can't even believe that I'm thinking these things. Whatever happened to my old not caring self? Oh right, I guess that self was a lie, I always cared. Just I used to be hopeful, and I had decided that I would become 'known' almost magically. Well, that's okay, I'm over it now. Besides, I wasn't wearing anything nice, I should have been wearing my new robes that actually fit me, instead of the large ones that fit me so comfortably…

Okay, so well, now that I'm over that, let me tell you about some other things that are going on right now. I have recently gotten a note from my parents. The Eshandu festival is coming up!!! What's that, you don't know what the Eshandu festival is? Wow, I mean, how could you not know, its only the biggest holiday in the Wizarding world!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so biggest is an overstatement. It's one of the most important. There will be games, street vendors, fireworks, and food. It's the best time of year; plus, I get let out from school for a week. That's right, no school and great festivities. Oh, and a lot of singing and dancing too. In fact, I cant wait for it! The festival starts Monday, its Thursday today, so only a few days left…

I don't think you'd want to be in our dorm room. It's full of Rebecca's and Nicole's singing. It's not that they're bad; it's just annoying when they have been practicing the same songs for the past month! They have both been chosen to be in the choir. I am very happy indeed that I want chosen. I hate to sing in front of many other people, and besides, I'm a horrid singer.

Well, apart from the festival right now, nothings happening. Well, nothing's new except for the fact that I caught Ron and Hermione in a broom closet. I won't tell you what they were doing, but let's just say I have painful mental images and you can figure out the rest. But on good news, Harry and Ginny have broken up!!!! It was rather ugly, but Ginny has now moved on to another guy, and Harry seems through with her at last. I think the new guys name is Nick, he's a slytherin seventh year who might have the dark mark etched on his skin already. Maybe now Harry'll notice me, I mean, maybe he'll notice Stephanie.


End file.
